1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing line jiggler apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an automatic jigging device for a fishing rod. The automatic jigging device for a fishing rod consists of a pivotally mounted holder for a handle of the fishing rod in a base support that is lifted and lowered in a jigging motion by an elliptical cam mounted off center to a drive shaft of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing line jiggler apparatuses have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,939 to Tiede; 5,119,580 to Schulte et al.; 5,437,121 to Chacon, Jr., et al. and 5,540,010 to Aragona all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.